Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Presente de amigo oculto do Palaestra- Kardia se perde entre ordens e desejos e acaba dialogando com aquele que odeia mais. POV Kardia.


**Bom, esse é o presente para a minha amiga secreta Shiryu Forever, lá do Palaestra e devo dizer que foi bem complicado pra eu escrever essa fic. Fiquei com medo, mas ao mesmo tempo foi interessante porque eu tentei ao máximo me desviar da comédia pastelão que eu sempre faço. Outra coisa, ela é inspirada no livro Cheiro do Ralo. A narrativa segue um molde semelhante. Espero que goste!**

* * *

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Kardia era um homem independente, uma criança autossuficiente, não se sentia na obrigação de adaptar-se a moldes ou ainda a regras, que por mais que seguisse, executava as mesmas de acordo com sua vontade. Subversão interna. Totalmente compreensível. Não que não obedecesse. Obedecia, mas não concordava.

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Houvesse uma missão que ele necessitava executar, um ou outro aspecto seria completamente de acordo com a sua vontade, mesmo que todo o restoestivesse planejado, de uma maneira ou de outra, apenas em um único momento, ele teria a última palavra e seria seu senhor, mesmo que essa lógica funcionasse apenas na cabeça dele.

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Tinha consciência que não era seu dono e senhor. Que sempre estava e estaria sob ordens. O que não impedia que ele selecionasse ao menos a maneira como executaria a tarefa ou outro aspecto. Era segmentado. Kardia fracionava cada fato em possível e não possível.

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

O possível era aquilo que ele dominava, como movimentos, técnicas e o impossível, geralmente se conectava ao tempo que seu coração lhe proporcionava. Até o calor, Kardia ainda era o chefe, mas quando o calor começava a ferver, o escorpião deveria se curvar a mais essa ordem. Aquele que nunca poderia ser desobedecida.

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

E o coração era o filtro notório do garoto. Tudo passava pelo crivo apaixonado, caso o esquentasse, ele faria, se não, simplesmente a tarefa seria passada para outros, deum jeito ou de outro. Não se importava em ser punido, em alguns momentos, até o preferia, para tentar encontrar a chave da sua paixão. As punições nem eram assim tão dolorosas e mesmo quando sucumbia a dor, nada lhe dava mais força do que constatar que a vontade dele fora satisfeita

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Só que esse mesmo coração que exigia sua parcela de comando estava dando um pouco de trabalho e interferindo na única coisa que Kardia não precisava relatar a ninguém. O que comia. O homem tinha um apetite voraz e comia quase tudo o que vinha pela frente, talvez um reflexo dos anos miseráveis que passou antes de entrar para o Santuário, mas esse domínio, esse poder de escolha estava ameaçado.

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Aquela frase, aquela maldita frase tinha destruído o único ato completamente independente e espontâneo do escorpião. Comer. Ele não podia mais comer o que quisesse, até podia, mas a tal maçã, aquela cretina era obrigatória.

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Não, não era certo. Pelo menos uma vez a decisão total deveria ser dele

Não mais uma ordem, não mais uma resignação, mais um limite.

Não mais uma derrota.

Não mais maçãs.

Nenhuma maçã

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

A afronta de Kardia em relação à recomendação médica foi no mínimo descabida para os que viam de fora. O que era uma maçã? O que era morder uma fruta vermelha e suculenta que dava aos montes? Mas o escorpião não se daria por vencido. Não era uma questão de orgulho, mas de escolha. Toda a sua vida tinha foi uma série de ações externas. Toda a vez que parava para refletir sobre o fato, era uma sucessão de fatos sobre o qual não possuía controle algum. Injusto. A decisão é minha e ponto.

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Não comerei maçãs.

Não comerei maçãs

Não comerei maçãs.

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

O definhar iniciou e o coração do escorpião reclamava e reclamava. Nunca foi tão doloroso respirar, nunca foi tão insano apenas caminhar e, no entanto, nunca foi tão maravilhoso estar vivo. Vivo..estou vivo..caminhando para a morte que eu escolhi...

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Vivo! A ironia que aquela palavra carregava...viver é cíclico e insano e intenso...a insanidade vista e percebida na dor de cada respirar. Cada pulsar daquele frouxo coração era uma vitória. Ganhei..ganhei...ganhei..ganhei..ganhei...ganhei...ganhei...ganhei...ganhei...ganhei..

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Esse coração não para de dizer que eu perdi, que ele ainda me comanda, que patético, patético.

Patético. Esse peito não para de retumbar.

Antes das maçãs não conseguia ouvir.

Hoje, não consigo parar.

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Quente...está queimando.

Este coração ferve e ferve minhas entranhas...

Não consigo respirar...não consigo respirar...

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Coma, coma, coma...

Não..não..não...

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Frio...tem algo gelado nos meus lábios, viscoso.

Gosto de maçã.

A mesma maçã que eu não como mais.

Agora meu coração torna-se atrevido.

Idiota, idiota, idiota...idiota...

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Kardia abriu os olhos, ergueu-se dolorido e ainda ouvia uns resmungos inaudíveis do coração que o comandava. Deparou-se com o cavaleiro de Aquario e com a pequena Athena em seus trajes que segurava um copo de barro na sua mão direita, no lugar da deusa da vitória. _Não é bom! Sasha está segurando algo que não deveria. Onde está Niké? O que essa traça maldita de livros faz aqui? O que é essa substância? Não vou tomar. Não obedecerei ordens insanas._

Mesmo seu coração lhe dizendo que insanidade maior era essa caminhada rumo à morte certa. Esse diálogo interno não permitia que o garoto ouvisse o choro da menina, o ralhar do amigo, de pessoas que se preocupavam com ele. Eles se sentiam culpados, não sabiam o que fazer.

_Uma maçã por dia faz bem à saúde._

Não sabiam como tirar aquela sombra mortífera dos olhos do amigo e não permitiam que ele dissesse nada. O garoto queria dizer, queria falar que isso era a sua vontade, mas até mesmo essa vontade não conseguia sair. E em um universo interno composto de um garoto e de um coração machucado, acontecia uma conferência

_Nenhuma maçã por dia faz mal à saúde._

. . . .?

Ganho quando você não mais me perturbar.

Só. .morrermos.Nã . . .só.

Não somos nada. Eu sou eu e você é isso. Não somos e nem podemos ser. Eu só quero querer livremente. Desejar e nem isso você permite. Vamos os dois para o inferno e lá te jogo aos corvos, órgão miserável.

Nã . . .inferno.E.é. .você. .nã . ê. . . ê.

Não é verdade. Eu sou aquele a quem escarra essa sua superioridade de órgão defeituoso. Esse teu defeito, seu defeito que faz com que a minha vida seja completamente curvada à tua vontade desenfreada de calor. Eu só quero viver da forma como eu quiser.

Já. . . .é. . .você.quer.

Não! Não quero ser travado em meus movimentos toda a vez em que se esforça além do possível.

Você.teme.e. . . ê.nã .temer. . . .mim.

NUNCA! EU TENHO CORAGEM, CORAÇÃO DEFEITUOSO. NÃO SOU SEU SERVO. SOU UM CAVALEIRO DE ATHENA QUE LUTA PELO AMOR, NÃO QUE LUTA PELA PAIXÃO.

á. ã . .quando. çã .calor?

DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO, COISA ESTAPAFURDIA?

. .e.nã . .falo? .Morra. . .corvos.É. , . . . ç . ê.vivo.Nã .saudá .você.nã . . . é . .você. . .é. .paixã .você. . . . . . . .

_Nenhuma maçã por dia faz mal à saúde._

Assustado, sim, assustado e suado, o pobre diabo se levanta e agarra o copo. Toma o suco de um só gole e diz marotamente: "Suco de maçã, meu favorito."

_Nenhuma maçã por dia faz mal à saúde._

O aquariano e a divina Athena se entreolharam com mais medo do que agradecimentos, mas a expressão divertida do apaixonado escorpião, fez com que esquecessem os protocolos e se lançassem aos braços dele. Até mesmo o sério Dégel não conseguiu evitar uma certa emoção.

"Que bom que voltou, Kardia. Pra onde tinha ido?"

"Recuperar uma paixão perdida, traça de livros..uma paixão perdida."

_Nenhuma maçã por dia faz mal à saúde._

Não conseguia entender, o escorpião, como ele e o coração, mesmo sendo tão diferentes, ainda possuíam os mesmos objetivos. Não, o coração era um estrangeiro, um estrangeiro que gerava repulsa ou até mesmo discórdia, que o freiava, o acelerava, o transformava. Mas era a parte dele mesmo que não conseguia entender.

"Mas quem foi que disse que precisa entender pra viver? Só precisa estar vivo. Deixa eu ir comer aquela maçã."


End file.
